xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Lian Daofei
Lian Daofei is a mysterious madman whom Wang Lin meets inside the belly of the Nether Beast. He has many spells and is extremely powerful. He is the younger brother of Lian Daozhen who is the Celestial Clan's Emperor and currently rules over the Celestials of the Immortal Astral Continent. Background He is a Celestial belonging to the supreme lineage that govern the Immortal Astral Continent, the Celestial Clan. They are descendants of the Celestial Ancestor and only he, and his elder brother, have the Celestial Ancestor's royal bloodline and the Immortal Celestial Body that it grants. In the past, he was led into the Cave World by the Ancient Celestial Emperor's treacherous Dao Companion. He fought against Su Dao together with two other powerful Celestials to obtain the Heavenly Dao. However, he was devoured by the Heavenly Dao and his divine sense was shattered. This rendered him insane but he survived as he possessed the indestructible Immortal Celestial Body. History Book Ten After he went mad, he was trapped inside of a Seven-Colored Realm until that realm was swallowed by the Nether Beast. Following this, he searched the Nether Beast's inner world for ages seeking any sign of life. He eventually stumbled upon an unconscious Wang Lin and tried to heal him by giving him his Celestial Clan blood and three Markings. This inheritance was incompatible with Wang Lin's Ancient Order inheritance, causing them to clash and nearly kill him. The Heaven Defying Bead, however, allowed the two to start merging, saving Wang Lin and allowing him to awaken. Wang Lin then tricked Lian Daofei into giving him chants for the War Spirit Print, Realm Burning Umbrella, Li Guang’s Heaven Shattering Bow Dao and the Seven-Colored Lance. But, he also took pity on Lian Daofei and took him along when he left the Nether Beast's belly. He then left Xu Liguo and Liu Jinbiao to take care of Lian Daofei while he went to destroy the Cultivation Alliance and save Qing Shui. After he returned, he saw that Xu Liguo and Liu Jinbiao had tricked Lian Daofei into giving them a lot of his celestial blood. Enraged, Wang Lin wasted over 30% of Xu Liguo's cultivation and took away Liu Jinbiao's chance at a great fortune and forced him to stay as a slave for another 1,000 years. However, when Lian Daofei insisted that the two be punished more, Wang Lin looked at him revealed that all the dozens of drops of "celestial blood" he had given the two would not even be equivalent to half a drop of true celestial blood even after being refined. This showed that while Lian Daofei was mad, he still had enough intellect remaining to understand when he was being fooled. Wang Lin took him along when he went to Planet Suzaku to visit his parent's grave. However, he soon fell asleep and then left to go somewhere "more exciting." During this time, Wang Lin was ambushed by Sovereign's Fishing the Moon in the Well. When Wang Lin's demise was almost certain, Lian Daofei entered the false Suzaku through the hole Master Scarlet Soul previously made and protected Wang Lin with his body. Wang Lin met Lian Daofei inside his Dream Dao World and felt a sense of attachment and familiarity with him so he took him in. Throughout the entire 72 year long dream, Lian Daofei, who was dubbed Big Fortune (Dàfú) by Wang Lin, followed him as his attendant. Book Eleven After Wang Lin left his Dream Dao, he put an unconscious Lian Daofei inside his storage space before leaving the crack he was thrown into previously. Wang Lin met Little Red, Lian Daofei's old servant, in the Outer Realm just before the Four Generals descended from the Ancient Celestial Realm. Book Twelve Immediately after Wang Lin took Lian Daofei and Woman in Silver out of his storage space after entering the Immortal Astral Continent, Lian Daozhen sensed his aura and teleported the latter to him. He later has his cultivation forcibly raised to Grand Empyrean to suppress the 72 spirit beasts of the Celestial Clan after his brother weakens the seal by self-detonating his body and damage the Celestial Ancestor's skull. After Wang Lin defeats Gu Dao and becomes the strongest being in the Immortal Astral Continent, he breaks Lian Daofei from his slumber and offers to take him away from the Celestial Clan so that he could roam freely. However, he declines and tells Wang Lin that with the death of his brother it was now his duty to lead the Celestial Clan as its new emperor. After Wang Lin leaves he declares that once the Celestial Clan no longer needs him he would seek out Wang Lin and accompany him on his adventures. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Category:Alive Category:Celestial Clan Category:Central Continent Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Void Tribulant